


舅舅

by Sycamorrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dildos, Drug Use, F/M, Gay Male Character, Multi, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycamorrow/pseuds/Sycamorrow





	舅舅

“你舅舅再过半月就该放出来了。”男人正搅着塑料桶里的小龙虾，把水面拨拉得哗啦啦响。  
“唔。”女孩将数学卷子翻了个面，头都没抬。  
“这批不错。”他把筷子在桶边猛磕，把一只紧钳着不放的另类甩了下来。“虽然我会盯着他，但你要小心些，照君。”  
笔尖在纸面上刺啦划开条口子。  
“咔哒、咔哒、咔哒。”女孩头枕着手肘，把按动笔倒过来在桌上一弹一弹看它蹦来蹦去。舅舅。她缩缩脖子，在初夏的闷热里也汗毛直竖。事情发生的时候她还小，有些细节已经记不清了，但褪色的记忆里仍残留有蛛丝马迹：争吵，尖叫，破碎的玻璃酒瓶，从床底下窥见的晃动人影，绷紧的小腿和踮起的脚尖，与最终倒下与她平视的扭曲人脸。她也被抓住脚踝拖了出来，一双湿滑粘腻的滚热手掌捧起她的脸颊，将她抱紧，那手的主人紧贴在她耳边含糊不清地低唤：“照君…照君…”沾上的脏污在她发梢上结块，怎么也洗不掉，最终只得剪去了事。  
“…照君。”女孩仍盯着中性笔出神，脚却被什么东西踢了一下。她打了个激灵，身体直侧转四十五度，用力抓住凳子边缘才没原地跳高。同桌收腿，嘴努努，在被英语老师兼班主任从镜片下飞来的一记眼刀误伤前埋头。  
“刘照君。我喊你第二次了。这道题选什么？”  
“A。”后桌小声。  
“A。”她抄起桌上的英语报。  
“为什么？”  
“第十三题。”斜后桌及时支援。  
“根据上下文，BCD都不对。”  
“坐下。上课不要开小差。十四题该选什么？对，C。好，再拿出第三十六期…”女孩歪头。得，她不仅把报纸拿反了，期数也不对。在抽屉里翻找一阵，手却碰触到金属冰凉的表面。她抿唇。美工刀顺着被扯开的校服袖口滑入，藏匿在布料与皮肤间，紧贴着手腕的静脉。  
课后，和前后桌笑闹几句，班主任的高跟鞋刚踏远不久又哒哒哒地折返而来。  
“数学老师开会去了，这节和下午换课，改上体育。”  
女孩从杂物箱摸出本厚书，和三两朋友聊着天下楼。  
“刘照君，你过来。”好友们挤眉弄眼吐舌，知趣地顺墙角遁走。  
“这次考得不错。”得益于隔壁班第一发挥失常。  
“但我们顶尖层面，还是和兄弟学校有些差距。你很聪明，但还是要注重语文和英语。拉开…”  
拉开差距的是语文，拾缺补漏的…这句话她耳朵都快听出老茧了。  
“…是英语。”班主任听见预备铃，止住话头，见女孩表情真挚，脑袋上下晃动如节拍器，胳膊间却赫然夹了一本《药物化学》，只得拍拍她手臂。  
“好了快去上课吧。单词还是要背，听见没有？”  
女孩下楼，走向操场上集合的人群，把大部头紧挨一堆单词手册放下。  
自由活动，解散。小树林一隅，看闲书的好地方。刘照君站着，耐心等她专属石凳上的蚂蚁爬走。隔着重重叠叠的枝叶，她瞥见逡巡在校门口宣传栏旁的一个男子。布鞋，棉裤，衬衫皱巴巴的，鸭舌帽勉强盖住新剃的青色头皮。但那张脸她是认得的。她全身发起抖来，摇摇晃晃地后退几步，脚下软得像是踩着棉花。  
“你脸好白。”好友正追着翻滚的排球跑来，险些和她撞了个满怀。“嘴唇也发乌。”高马尾的少女沉吟片刻，把球向场后一扔：“你们先打——太热了吗？走，我请你吃甜筒去。”  
中午放学。女孩夹杂在熙熙攘攘的人群中，远眺到还立在原处东张西望的男子，像条被拴在铁架上的狗。她把这不合时宜的联想咽到肚里，左手拉紧书包背带低头从他身边走过。男子腿向前迈了半步，又硬拽回来，橡胶鞋边来回摩擦着地面。小刀被体温焐得微热，随摆臂蹭过手心。她转身，若无其事地原路返回。男子仰高脖颈看她走来，在她离开时肩背再次佝偻下去。好像她手上有狗食似的。她迈进文具店。差点忘记该买盒笔芯了。出店门，左转，第三次路过宣传栏。男子下定决心似地喊：“照…君。”他见女孩四顾寻找声源，舌头像是被望来的视线烫起了泡，说起话来燎得他发疼：“照君，你还记得我吗？”他见女孩脸上表情空茫，被刺痛同时也暗自庆幸：“我是你舅舅，张弛。”女孩从头到脚上下扫视着他，眼睛眨巴像是在脑内检索，但他有种微妙地被当成货物检视的感觉，手不知往哪摆。  
“啊，小驰舅舅！”女孩眼睛一亮，眼角和嘴角弯起，身体也明显放松下来。“我都快忘记你长什么样啦！你是怎么认出我的？”张弛被这个问题打得措手不及，他本以为扑来的会是些令人尴尬的诘问，但事情的走向似乎比他想象中好得多：“我路过这里，然后看到你的名字和照片…”他指指宣传栏，才发觉手心里攥着的火车票早被汗液浸湿揉成小团：“能考第一了，照君真厉害。我以前就说你是读书的料…”他突然顿住。汹涌的回忆将他浇得身体发凉直打寒颤，如只发条将尽的铁皮青蛙。“没有啦没有啦，我一般考不了第一的，这次算是有人放水——对了舅舅…”  
“到！…怎，怎么了？”他条件反射地应答。  
“舅舅中饭吃过没有？我知道学校旁有家馆子，牛肉面超级好吃…”  
张弛恍惚着，直到热气腾腾的瓷碗端上来方才如梦初醒般回神。碱水面上卧有大块的卤牛肉，红油汤里浮着点点葱花。他从刘照君手里接过餐具，手势别扭地夹起一簇面条。他好久没用筷子，实木材质也比平常的塑料叉勺要重些，面条还没吸入口，就跌进了汤，油水飞溅出老远。他有些窘迫地把筷子搁在碗边。好在女孩正低头整理袖子，没注意到他的笨拙表现。  
“老板，麻烦加两瓶可乐。”女孩捏着筷子，把面肉并摆在举高的勺里。“我不赶时间，午休有两个小时。”她小口吹气，汤连着面一同滑到嘴中。女孩装作专心致志地吃面，视线却偷偷漂过汤勺的边沿，观察对面的男人。一开始他试图有样学样，但把面运送到汤勺上的难度似乎也不小。他想端起碗，但旁边好像没人这么做，而他唯恐在女孩面前显得粗鲁。于是他只有俯下身，几乎把脸埋在汤里。他这次学乖了，只夹了几根，脸侧着，嘴微微张开，用牙将面条末梢咬住。他有些拘谨，嗦面时很小声，但遇上好吃的东西也不由加快了些进食的速度。面条仍是烫的，使得他额头和鼻梁上都沁出细汗，他眼睛微眯，将面条悉数吞入肚里还不够似的，舌头也舔舐着筷身上沾的油水，把筷子嘬得水亮亮的。他碗里面条逐渐少了，肉却一块没动，整整齐齐地码在旁边，从肥到瘦逐个排列，像松鼠为过冬储备的珍馐。  
“照君，你的可乐。”  
他被身后响起的粗犷声音吓得一惊，手忙脚乱接住掉下的筷子。女孩装作没看到这有趣景象，侧身和老板寒暄。接过可乐，她将吸管插入玻璃瓶，推到男人面前。他正夹了块肉往嘴里送，口大张着，粉色的舌吐出一小截等着承接。他抬头，察觉女孩脸上洋溢的笑意，嘴唇抿起，眼神也躲闪着：  
“照君，你…你想要吃吗。我碗里还留的有瘦肉。”  
她讶然，摆摆手示意他继续吃。她突然想起小的时候她极其不喜油腻，而舅舅的确每次都把碗里的瘦肉给她留着。她握住可乐瓶，抹开上面凝结的水滴。可她已经不是小孩子了呀。  
等两人的碗见底，她便去结账。男人不仅把面肉扫空，竟把汤也喝了个干净。她可是给他点的加大份。老板说给她免去饮料钱，两人推辞几句，最后以“谢谢叔叔”“下次再来”作结。  
张弛随女孩站起，亦步亦趋地走动同她去结账，他囊中羞涩，女孩又抢先服了面钱。他隔了几步站在女孩和桌子中间，看她和老板聊天更觉自己局外人。他见她抬脚，忙动身跟上，没想到她又复回来拉他坐下，小口吮吸还剩半瓶的可乐。  
“我走读，平常就住在这附近。舅舅要不要去我那坐坐？”  
“我有事…”他垂头，双手交叠着搓动：“我等会还得去趟民政局…”  
“这样啊。没关系的，下次再去好啦。”她对正局促的男人俏皮一笑，松开被她咬出牙印的吸管。可乐到底了。  
“那舅舅陪我走一截吧。”  
两人并排过了马路，走到小区门口。  
“诶对了，好像民政局下午两三点才开门。”  
“好像…好像是这样。”他明显早就知道。  
“那要不上去吹吹空调？中午外面还挺热。”张弛支吾两句，实在推辞不过。  
“小刘啊——”门卫大爷声洪如钟，男人看见他穿的警卫服，身体僵直手脚发凉，不由往女孩身后缩了缩。“你有个邮寄件，还挺大个。”  
“谢谢伯伯。哇的确，看上去有点沉……”  
“我帮你搬。”男人低声说着，把整个箱子抱起。  
“这是我舅舅。”女孩在可能的询问到达前就点明男人身份，盈盈笑眼也打消了门卫的疑虑：“挺好，挺好一小伙。”  
“伯伯再见！”唠叨了些关于与她同校的门卫孙女后，两人作别。  
“你人缘很好。”张弛重物平举着，发力的臂膀上肌肉鼓起。好在他干过不少活，体力还是有的。他不知为何多嘴了一句：“大家都很喜欢你。”  
“诶…有么？好像很多人都这么说过。啊，到了，就是这里。”张弛瞪眼，下意识后退几步。独栋的房子，还带栅栏围起的小花园。女孩掏出钥匙：“是我爸爸朋友的房子。暂时给我住了。”  
“不用换鞋。”女孩打开空调。“舅舅辛苦啦。东西就搁在客厅吧。要喝饮料吗？我冰箱里冻的有。”张弛还浸在震惊中，呆呆地站在玄关，不敢把手上重物放下。  
“凉白开就可以。”他在装潢精致宽敞明亮的室内很有些自惭形秽，“麻烦你了。”  
“舅舅别太客气啦。”女孩拿了根冰棍吸溜舔着，从厨房里走出来，拉开客厅茶几抽屉，拿出个新拆的塑料杯，端起水壶倒满。两人在沙发上坐下，有一搭没一搭地聊起了天。张弛虽有顾虑，但好久没和人交谈，此刻也不能自抑，竟谈到喉咙干渴，半壶水被他一人喝完。女孩同样兴致高昂，冰棍柄在桌上扔了五六根。他见女孩被他讲的趣事逗得前仰后合咯咯直笑，也感到欣慰和欢喜，搜肠刮肚地试图从他污浊的刑/犯生涯里多挤出点乐子来。  
“我再去烧点水。”他本想代劳，但女孩说要顺路拿根冰棒，于是他准备帮忙收拾狼藉的桌面。刚起身，他就一阵头晕目眩，撑着茶几才勉强没跌倒，后知后觉地，他觉察出一丝不对劲。他们谈天说地扯东扯西，看似轻松愉快，但他每次刚为吐出的不妥发言感到忐忑，话题就再次转折，聊天得以继续。他本庆幸女孩从没发现，但如今看来是对方心思缜密过头。就像…许久前看过的电影画面在眼前闪现。就像是女孩拉着他的手蒙住他的眼在浮冰上跳舞，绕过每一条咯吱作响的裂缝，而冰下是血海，海中游动着鲨群。跳舞、跳舞、眼前的茶几摇晃着像是在跳舞。他跌坐在沙发上，冷汗直冒全身发麻。有人在靠近，但黑，好黑，黑暗中迸溅着雪花噪点。“看来我低估剂量了。”这是谁？不是照君。她没喊他舅舅。姐姐，是姐姐么？他好像叫出了声，因为面前人似乎愤怒起来：“你很吵。好好睡着吧。”口鼻被润湿的毛巾捂住，他无力挣扎几下，意识飘远，飘远……  
下午第三节是物理课，留了十多分钟随堂练习。老师在台下转悠，从女孩身后走过。虽说他这得意门生写字的确不怎么工整，但此时笔迹难看如虫爬，实属异常。他转到正面一瞧，见女孩面色惨白如纸，本就娇小的身躯蜷着颤抖，心随之揪起：“怎么了？不舒服么？”  
“胃疼…”  
“别写了。我带你去找班主任请假。”  
女孩点头，收拾起书包。  
“明天的物理竞赛辅导…嘶…我应该来得了…”  
他听女孩声音都有气无力，有些急了：  
“你把身体先养好。别勉强，其他都好说，如果不行我到时候我给你快速过一遍。”  
班主任不在，她拿着物理老师给签的离校请假条，出校门，摸药，囫囵吞下，同轮值的第二位门卫打招呼，手指勾起铁环，连串钥匙碰在一起，叮叮哐哐合奏出小调。  
张弛从噩梦中惊醒，四肢抽搐如脱水的鱼。肌肉记忆操控下的身体试图坐起但动弹不得。麻/绳，拘/束/带。他又犯了什么错？再次被上戒具。不对…他明明离开了。难道刑满释放是他的又一场梦？他脑袋昏昏沉沉，幻觉和现实逐渐分离，身体的感觉明晰起来。手脚有点麻，但不算过分。被绑了多久？捆绑者没紧勒他的主要血管，时间不好估算。唾液正不受控制地从口腔淌出。他试图吞咽，才发现嘴被堵住。脸上没有眼罩等遮蔽的织物，只感觉有交束的皮带勒住口塞，防止他用舌把异物顶出——这他试过。他觉得自己像只被捆扎着丢在黑暗棚舍里待宰的马，而他最近没有伤人啊。或者这是再一轮对他过去罪恶的惩罚？他尝试呼救，发出的却是软弱的呜咽。涎水在小球的镂空中打转着滴落，男人沉重地吐息着，眼睛空茫地睁大。太黑，太安静，除却呼吸，他只能听见自己的心跳。来点别的声音，让他觉得这不是噩梦的第二层就好。  
咔哒。  
钥匙插入锁舌。把手下压。门轴转动。  
“我回来啦。”  
遥控器按键陷进面板。  
灿烈如燃烧锡箔般的炽光突然刺入房间。  
纤细白皙的少女立在被阳光照亮的门厅，向他走来如一朵从晴空跌下的云。  
“你醒得正好。”她弯腰，将纸箱子推到他跟前，隔着巨型狗笼的丝网。“的确好重。还好你帮我搬了回来。”她蹲下，袖口滑出只美工刀，割开胶带，将里面的东西逐样拿出，在地砖上沿直线摆好。似因惊讶过度而没什么反应的男人像是突然解了冻，剧烈扭动四处乱撞，拘束带打上旁侧加固过的铁架，碰得哐当作响。  
“很结实吧。以前用来养藏獒的。”她手指挨个点兵点将：锁/具，手/铐，藤条，马/鞭，蛇/鞭，九尾/鞭，猪尾巴/鞭，静电胶带。跳/蛋，榨/汁/杯，按/摩/棒，振/动/器，假阴/茎，锁/精/环。  
男人仍在死命搏斗，被缚的手脚徒劳地锤击蹬踢着虚空，倒像是顽抗看不见的命运之手。女孩从不远处茶几抽屉里搬出铝箱。张弛的喉咙像是被扼住，滚过声短促的气音。就在不久前，他还亲眼见到女孩在同样的地方拿过水杯。  
她将医疗器械箱打开。刀，钢钩，锯条，注射器，扩/肛/器，各式剪刀，穿珠、小环和长棒，圆口三角开口闭口收口扩口钳。张弛牙关紧咬，把硅胶表面啃得坑坑洼洼。幸而有口球塞着，才没让他把自己的皮肉咬个稀烂。他怕得厉害，眼前昏花四肢乏力，腿也发起了抖。但他挣扎力度却更大，好像这装腔作势能给他些胆量和心理安慰似的。  
“差点忘记这个。”刘照君拉开书包，把随身带的手电筒状电击器放在手边。初步的工具都齐全了。  
“别这么激动呀。我们还有很多，很多时间。”她琥珀色的眼睛里的黑亮瞳仁放大，像两颗无机的玻璃珠子，正嵌在眼眶中闪闪发亮：“舅、舅。”


End file.
